Hedgehog
Hedgehog is one of the two main protagonists of Summer Camp Island, along with her best friend Oscar. She made her debut in the independent short The Event as an incarnation. She later makes her first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Hedgehog was voiced by Ashley Boettcher in the pilot and is voiced by Oona Laurence in the series. As Hedgehog's mind is consumed in science and troubled by logic, she continues to fit in time for her friend Oscar and supports him through the hardships of camp. Appearance Hedgehog is a young hedgehog, the same height as Oscar, but shorter than the witches. She has short dark brown fur that mimics a pixie haircut, cream fur only on her face, and rosy cheeks. She wears a maroon long sleeved sweater over a white shirt, with a navy skirt, short ruffled white socks, a purple cone hat, and black mary janes. Biography Hedgehog is a young girl who is best friends with Oscar. It is revealed in the episodes «The First Day» and «Fuzzy Pink Time Babies» that Hedgehog's father, Jim wants her to focus on studying and getting a good job so that she will be ready for retirement. Trivia * '''Cabin Flag: '''Textbook. * Along with Hedgehog, a few other camper's ages were confirmed in this tweet from Julia Pott. * Due to the events of Hedgehog Werewolf, she turns into a werewolf at full moon, and she is currently learning to accept her werewolf form. * It is shown in the episode «Feeling Spacey», that she alone isn't very emotional, but when combined with Oscar, both are extremely emotional. * In «Time Travelling Quick Pants», it is stated that she enjoys Science Fiction books. * She is a member of the Gold League basketball team, along with Max and Alexa. * As mentioned in «The Basketball Liaries» Hedgehog would rather be truthful and miss out on fun than lie to Oscar about the camp activities that she would enjoy doing without him. * She is a very skilled softball player, (as shown in the episode Mr. Softball,) easily getting to third base before being foiled by the witches. * Her magical power, granted by the magical ice cream, was mind reading/telepathy. * A really chill monster lives under her bed and snoops through her diary. * Much like Susie, Hedgehog loves the band «Boy Band». * Her cabin neighbor is Oscar. * In «Fuzzy Pink Time Babies» Hedgehog keeps the cape from Ramona on after defeating the Jabberwock. * Betsy secretly teaches her magic whenever Susie isn't around. * In the OK K. O.! special, «Crossover Nexus», Hedgehog makes a cameo among the X’ed crowd (Pilot Design) when Ben (as Four Arms), K. O., and Garnet are walking through the abandoned mall. * Hedgehog and Oscar can become very sad when they are separated for any significant amount of time. * According to this personality chart, Hedgehog listens to heavy metal. This fact is confirmed in Campers Above the Bed, when Hedgehog visits a museum in the world under her bed dedicated to her and finds a poster of her listening to "yeti metal", which she says she listens to at 3 AM. * In Mop Forever, she temporarily becomes a witch for part of the episode as a result of a spell cast by Alice, which turns all of the campers into their costumes. As a witch, she wore a pointed black hat and dress and a white undershirt. Her amulet was a white cloud and her hatband was purple. * In the pilot, Hedgehog and Max have crushes on each other, though it is unknown if this is still true within the main series. However, in "Campers Under the Bed," it is revealed that Hedgehog does have a crush on Max, unbeknownst to him. Episode appearances Major appearances * The First Day * Pajama Pajimjams * Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody * Feeling Spacey * Ghost the Boy * The Basketball Liaries * Popular Banana Split * Time Traveling Quick Pants * It's My Party * Monster Visit * Ice Cream Headache * Pepper's Blanket Is Missing * Hedgehog Werewolf * Fuzzy Pink Time Babies * Computer Vampire * Cosmic Bupkiss Minor appearances * Monster Babies * Chocolate Money Badgers * Saxophone Come Home * Moon Problems * Mr. Softball * Crossover Nexus (OK K. O.! Let's Be Heroes) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Campers Category:Heroes Category:H